The Yacht Heist
' The Yacht Heist' is a stealth-only one-day heist for PAYDAY 2 released with the John Wick Heists Pack in Update #131. Objectives #Hack the laptop. #Secure money bundles. #Hack the server room open. #Gain access to the server room. #Overheat the servers. #Use override switches. #Steal the hard drive. #Secure additional loot or escape. Walkthrough The crew starts below deck right next to the server room, which cannot be accessed until near the end of the heist. Players must make their way around the yacht to find an indicated laptop located in a few specific spots on either decks. Hacking the laptop will yield the colored tag marking where the money is stashed (though this clue will also be seen next to the laptop) and the four locations where the money is stashed. The stashes can be located in any of the four levels of the yacht, which the laptop will specify which deck and what location they are stashed in including food carts, lifeboat storage, private rooms, cigar/wine collections, aquariums or book shelves. At this point, it is recommended that the crew split up to search each deck individually to speed up the process. Caution should be taken as each deck can have multiple guards patrolling the same area, however their patrol routes are fixed and thus easily maneuvered. Civilians may also be present in certain locations prompting players to either avoid passing through or to tie/kill them. There are also artifacts and paintings to be secured should players wish to earn a little extra pay. Loot and body bags can be thrown out the windows off the yacht to be secured or to be disposed. Once all stashes all secured, Bain will prompt the crew to return to hack the laptop to grant them access to the server room (20 seconds) located below deck to steal the hard drive. The server room can be entered either from the starting point or near the kitchen. Once inside, the crew needs to shut off four machines which feed the servers coolant. The path needed to reach the coolant pumps is randomized and sometimes requires maneuvering a maze of lasers. Shutting all four coolant pumps, the crew will then need to press four manual override switches in order to open the hard drive storage. Each override switch has a delay before needing to press the next, during which players should avoid the guards patrolling the room as their paths navigate around the switches. On lower difficulties there is only one guard patrolling this area and on even the highest difficulty, there will only be two. The crawlspaces will have active lasers, thus players must be careful and time when they can move through them. Upon pressing all four override switches, the players can then take the hard drive stored in a glass case near the switches and escape through the doors leading back to the spawn point. Strategy *Loot is secured by throwing it anywhere into the ocean. On some decks, there are windows that can be opened for loot to be thrown out of. The same applies for body bags that need to be disposed of. *The guards will not change their patrol routes when you open up doors. *Take note that ECMs will prevent the override switches from being used, hence the final sequence cannot be ECM rushed. *Unlike the other stealth heists, there are no hostile security cameras present regardless of difficulty. Therefore, the only threats are the numerous patrolling guards around the yacht. Variations *The laptop the crew needs to hack can be located on any of the four levels, with some being harder to reach than others due to the number of guards needed to bypass. *The openings underneath the catwalks where the server cooling towers are may vary, which in some cases may split the valves into several separate areas and/or forcing the player(s) to maneuver past several alarm lasers. At other times the openings will just sit open and be accessible from the stair landing without the player having to sneak their way past any laser at all. The FBI Files Attendees at a fundraiser party for Washington mayor McKendrick aboard a yacht in New York Harbor reported a suspicious-looking smaller boat approaching the yacht for a few moments and then leaving. My Notes: Probably nothing. But keeping an eye on this one given the Washington connection and the Payday Gang’s recent antics in New York. Bugs A player experiencing lag or other desync issues interacting with one of the searchable locations can cause it to glitch and not activate, thus rendering the loot inside irretrievable and the mission unable to be completed by failing to meet the quota. Trivia *The Yacht Heist is the fourth stealth-only heist in the game after Shadow Raid, Car Shop, and Murky Station, or fifth, should one count Flash Drive. It is also the first DLC stealth-only heist. *The tags on the openable containers you find have a QR Code on them. When scanned, it translates to "Shazan Box Enterprise" and the number next to the ID is a hexidecimal which when decoded comes out to spell out "Fishy business". *All the tags say 'subrosa' on them. This is probably derived from the Latin phrase meaning 'under the rose' and used to denote secrecy. *Rather curiously, several internal files referencing the heist had existed since the game launched, and similar strings could be found by unpacking the asset packages for PAYDAY: The Heist as well. This hints at the possibility of a similar heist being cut from the first game, before having its assets recycled into this final iteration. Category:Locations Category:DLC